steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Here Comes a Thought
"Here Comes a Thought" è una canzone ascoltabile nell'episodio Una Fusione Armonica, Connie e Steven durante l'allenamento hanno problemi a rimanere fusi in Stevonnie, quindi Garnet fa loro, soprattutto alla ragazza, una lezione su come riuscire a restare iun sintonia con questa canzone. Testo Originale Traduzione Versione italiana Garnet Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust. Garnet Prenditi un atimo per pensare solo a Flessibilità, amore e fiducia Prenditi un atimo per pensare solo a Flessibilità, amore e fiducia Garnet Prova solo a riflettere Non ti devi mai perdere Prova solo a riflettere Non ti devi mai perdere Here comes a thought That might alarm you. What someone said And how it harmed you. Arriva un pensiero Che potrebbe allarmarti Qualcosa che qualcuno ha detto E come ti ha ferito Se c'è un pensiero Che ti ferisce O un'emozione Che ti colpisce Something you did That failed to be charming. Things that you said are Suddenly swarming Qualcosa che hai fatto Che non è riuscito ad essere affascinante Cose che hai detto stanno Improvvisamente stanno sciamando Pensa soltanto A fiducia e amore Ascolterai La voce del cuore And, oh. You're losing sight. You're losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much That they confuse you. That I might lose you. E, oh. Perdi la vista. Perdi il contatto. Tutte queste piccole cose sembrano contare così tanto Che ti confondono Che potrebbero smarrirti Non perderti mai, non indugiare Sui pensieri che ci faranno rischiare Di allontanarci Di separarci Take a moment. Remind yourself to Take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment to ask yourself if This is how we fall apart. Prenditi un attimo. Ricordati di Prenditi un attimo per ritrovare te stessa Prenditi un attimo per chiederti se Questo è come ci separiamo Prendi un attimo e fermati Tu chiudi gli occhi e chiediti Se è questo il modo in cui Vuoi che noi due ci separiamo But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. You've got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing to fear. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here. Ma non lo è. Ma non lo è. Ma non lo e. Ma non lo è. Ma non lo è E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok.E' tutto ok. Non hai niente. Niente. Niente. Niente da temere Sono qui. Sono qui. Sono qui. Non lo è. Non lo è. Non lo è. Non lo è. Non lo è Stai tranquilla. Tranquilla. Tranquilla è tutto ok E non devi temere che accada qualcosa perché Sono sempre con te Stevonnie Here comes a thought That might alarm me. What someone said And how it harmed me. Stevonnie Arriva un pensiero Che potrebbe allarmarmi Qualcosa che qualcuno ha detto E come mi ha ferito Stevonnie C'è un pensiero Che mi ferisce Ho un'emozione Che mi colpisce Something I did That failed to be charming. Things that I said are Suddenly swarming Qualcosa che ho fatto Che non è riuscito ad essere affascinante Cose che ho detto Improvvisamente stanno sciamando Ricorderò Fiducia e amore Ascolterò La voce del cuore And, oh. I'm losing sight. I'm losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much That they confuse me. Entrambe That I might lose me. E, oh. Perdo la vista. Perdo il contatto. Tutte queste piccole cose sembrano contare così tanto Che mi confondono Entrambe Che potrebbero smarrirmi Io non mi perderò, senza indugiare Sui pensieri che ci faranno rischiare Di allontanarci Entrambe Di separarci Take a moment. Remind yourself to Take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself if This is how we fall apart. Prenditi un attimo. Ricordati di Prenditi un attimo per ritrovare te stessa Prenditi un attimo per chiederti se Questo è come ci separiamo Prendi un attimo e fermati Tu chiudi gli occhi e chiediti Se è questo il modo in cui Vuoi che noi due ci separiamo But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. I've got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing to fear. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here. Ma non lo è. Ma non lo è. Ma non lo è. Ma non lo è. Ma non lo è E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok. Non hai niente. Niente. Niente. Niente da temere Sono qui. Sono qui. Sono qui. Non lo è. Non lo è. Non lo è. Non lo è. Non lo è Stai tranquilla. Tranquilla. Tranquilla è tutto ok E non devi temere che accada qualcosa perché Sono sempre con te And it was just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. We can watch. We can watch. We can watch. We can watch them go by. From here. From here. From here. Ed era solo un pensiero. Solo un pensiero. Solo un pensiero. Solo un pensiero. Solo un pensiero E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok. E' tutto ok. Possiamo guardarlo. Possiamo guardarlo. Possiamo guardarlo. Possiamo guardarlo andar via Da qui. Da qui. Da qui. Dobbiamo manda via. mandar via i pensieri lontani da noi Stai tranquilla. Tranquilla. Tranquilla è tutto ok Li guardiamo insieme fuggire pian piano da qui Se vvuoi. Se voui. Se voui. Stevonnie Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust. Stevonnie Prenditi un atimo per pensare solo a Flessibilità, amore e fiducia Prenditi un atimo per pensare solo a Flessibilità, amore e fiducia Stevonnie Prova solo a riflettere Non ti devi mai perdere Prova solo a riflettere Non ti devi mai perdere Curiosità *Nella versione originale, Estelle (la voce di Garnet) in questa canzone si sente spesso raggiungere le note alte con difficoltà Categoria:Canzoni